dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Andre LeBeauvier (Dakotaverse)
Another factor in Top Dog's rise was his metahuman ability to control people's actions; the origin of this power is unknown. This power was quite useful in dealing with police officers and government officials who Top Dog couldn't bribe, blackmail, or intimidate into ignoring his criminal operations. Such individuals would unexpectedly die from suicides that were secretly due to Top Dog's influence. Eventually, Top Dog learned of the Coalition, a secret alliance of Dakota's most powerful crimelords, and desired to join. The Coalition informed Top Dog that he would be accepted by sacrificing something of great value. Top Dog agreed to the terms and was inducted into the Coalition, whose political and economic influence made him believe he was untouchable. Unfortunately, such pride caused Top Dog to become increasingly complacent in covering up his illegal activities. Hence, an astute zoning commissioner named David Le Frank noticed Le Beauvier's involvement in some questionable real estate deals. After further investigation, LeFrank realized that LeBeauvier was Top Dog and was placed at the scene of four suicides that benefited his business deals. Top Dog caught wind of LeFrank's investigation and compelled him to kill himself before he told others of his discovery. LeFrank's death was deemed a suicide by the Dakota Police except for homicide detective Mitchell Metcalf, who suspected foul play. Metcalf's concerns were dismissed by his captain, who was secretly taking bribes from Top Dog. Still, Metcalf was persistent so Top Dog took matters into his own hands. Top Dog mentally compelled Buttertouch, a regular informant of Metcalf, to tell the detective to drop the LeFrank case and take an early retirement. When Metcalf refused, Top Dog forced Buttertouch to shoot himself in the head. Metcalf got the message and retired the next day. Top Dog thought the LeFrank affair was now behind him and returned to business, legal and otherwise. Thus, Top Dog was surprised when his office building headquarters was attacked by Mitchell Metcalf and his new ally Hardware, who convinced the detective help him bring the crime boss to justice. Top Dog's henchmen tried to kill the intruders, but were quickly routed by Metcalf and Hardware. A disgusted Top Dog confronted Metcalf personally and began beating him for all the trouble he had caused. Hardware tried to stop the attack with his omnicannon, but Top Dog mentally took control of the armored hero, intending him to kill Metcalf. However, Top Dog was thwarted because he did not comprehend the visual input system Hardware used to fire his armor's weapons, a situation that amused Metcalf. Undeterred, Top Dog forced Hardware to seize Metcalf and take him to the roof in order to throw the detective to his death. Unknown to all, Hardware was secretly Metcalf's son, Curtis, who began resisting the command to kill his father. When Hardware reached the roof, he intentionally fell off and took Metcalf with him. This desperate ploy increased the distance between Top Dog and Hardware, who regained enough motor control to activate his jet pack by visual command and fly himself and his father to safety. An observing Top Dog realized he wouldn't see peace until Mitchell Metcalf was dead. That night, Top Dog received a fax of incriminating evidence complied by LeFrank. Top Dog then was contacted by Metcalf who explained the fax was just part of a trove of evidence LeFrank had posthumously delivered to the detective. Metcalf would give Top Dog the evidence in person at the ruins of Utopia Park on Paris Island. In exchange, Top Dog would spare Metcalf's life. Top Dog agreed to the meeting, which he secretly viewed as the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of Metcalf. Both parties arrived at opposite sides of Utopia Park for the meeting. Top Dog then sprung his trap when one of his henchmen, hidden among the ruins, fired a missile at Metcalf and Hardware. Metcalf took cover before the missile hit, but Hardware got the brunt of explosion, which knocked his armor's computer systems offline. The henchman continued the rocket attack against Hardware, forcing Metcalf to retreat to another section of the park. Metcalf was then ambushed by more of Top Dog's men, who brought him before the crimelord. Top Dog demanded the evidence, but Metcalf refused to surrender it because of the crime boss' double cross. This interrogation was cut short by Hardware, who had defeated Top Dog's rocket-wielding henchman. Top Dog tried to control Hardware and was surprised the hero was immune to his power. By now, Hardware had deduced that Top Dog's influence could be jammed with an electromagnetic signal that was being transmitted via his armor by his colleague, Deacon Stuart. Hardware quickly stunned Top Dog's henchmen, allowing Metcalf to break free and knock the crimelord senseless. Top Dog was arrested by Metcalf, who glued the incriminating evidence to his suit. Hardware then attached to Top Dog's forehead a device to neutralize his powers. With reporter Dan Tegawa in tow, Metcalf marched Top Dog into the office of the shocked police captain. A humbled Top Dog asked for his lawyer, which he would need since Tegawa would soon go public with his crimes. Top Dog faced numerous racketeering and murder charges once his dual identity was exposed. Because of the publicity, the Coalition refused to intervene on Top Dog's behalf though they let him keep his seat at their table until his likely prison sentence. However, the Coalition itself would be rocked when its newest member Pyre seized leadership of the group following the death of its director, Hannah Wing. As his first act as director, Pyre demanded that each Coalition member pay him 40 percent of their cash reserves. Top Dog and the rest of the Coalition thought this was outrageous and refused to pay. The Coalition then received calls that Pyre's superhuman gang, the Blood Syndicate had raided their bases for the money he had demanded. Pyre explained to the Coalition that they would suffer no further violence if they continued paying him 40 percent annually. The lone exception was Milton St. Cloud, a frequent critic of Pyre, whose criminal empire was wiped out by the Syndicate. Seeing no other option, Top Dog and the rest Coalition agreed to Pyre's protection racket. Ironically, the directorship of Pyre, now calling himself Holocaust, would prove a short one when he subsequently died in battle with Dakota's superheroes, including Hardware. In wake of such massive blows, it remains to be seen if Top Dog can recover the status he once enjoyed in Dakota's underworld. | Powers = * : Top Dog has the ability to completely control another person's actions, which he calls hypnotism. However, this power is neither hypnotism nor mind control, which it also has been confused with. Instead, Top Dog's mind can create a field of psionic energy that allows him to manipulate the electrical impulses that control human muscles and tissues. As a result, he can compel a person to perform any action even those that would bring harm to themselves or others. Although completely aware of what they are doing, Top Dog's victims are incapable of resisting his mental influence with rare exceptions. Top Dog requires line of sight to establish such control over someone. From that point, he can continue to control his victim even when they leave his sight. Top Dog must concentrate on an individual to control his or her actions. If Top Dog is distracted or decides to stop concentrating, a person will regain control of his or her actions. The maximum range of Top Dog's power is unknown. However, he has proven incapable of controlling someone on the other side of a city. | Abilities = * : Top Dog is an accomplished criminal organizer and businessman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Certain types of electromagnetic signals can jam Top Dog's power. | Equipment = | Transportation = Personal limousine | Weapons = | Notes = Top Dog was among several characters to appear in the Milestone: The Dakota Universe trading card series that debuted in 1993. Top Dog appears on Card #39. On the card, Top Dog's name is listed as Brian Arkham, and he possesses no metahuman powers. He also looks slimmer in his profile picture. Clearly, Top Dog underwent significant changes before he debuted in Hardware #40. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Psychokinesis Category:Power Limitation Category:Business Management Category:Leadership